ABSTRACT: ALTERATIONS AND RENOVATIONS The current space occupied by the new investigators would limit the growth of this COBRE program. Although we have enough computer lab space for the COBRE investigators, the current wet lab space for the GASP Core is too small for the expanded functions and capabilities. Furthermore, Drs. Jingchun Chen and Mira Han will need a wet laboratory space with their expanded experimental training and roles, and do not currently have their own laboratory space. The UNLV upper administration will assign us an existing ~1500 ft2 room [Harry Reid Center (HRC), room 272] located just above the space currently occupied by the new investigators. The plan is to convert HRC 272 into wet lab space that will be occupied by the GASP Core. This will free up an approximately 575 ft2 wet lab room (HRC 181) currently housing our NextSeq 500 and under renovation. This room will become the wet lab shared by Drs. Mira Han and Jingchun Chen. Pilot grant awardees may also use the space. Two smaller rooms (~200 ft2 each) adjacent to HRC-272, will be shared by the GASP Core and research project PIs. One of the smaller rooms will house an autoclave, icemaker, and distilled water system, which are not currently available in the HRC building, but needed by the core and new investigators. The other smaller room will be renovated into a cell culture facility with a biosafety hood, dissection hood, CO2 incubators, refrigerator/freezer, and other small equipment needed to culture human cells and cell lines. This renovation is expected to be complete prior to the start of the award and can be considered an institutional commitment. Renovation of new HRC 272 space will include demolition, and mechanical, electrical, and plumbing upgrades. The renovation will include installation of electrical, plumbing, flooring, lighting, ceiling, data ports, and HVAC. The overall cost estimate for the project exceeds the $300,000 budget. However, UNLV upper administration has agreed to an institutional commitment of discretionary funds that can be used to cover any overage (letter enclosed). The aims of Alterations and Renovations are to: 1) Create a workspace that is appropriate for the research conducted by GASP Core; and 2) Aim 2. Provide a wet lab to the PIs of Research Projects 1 and 3 and for other new investigators to conduct their experimental work. ! 1!